Unrelenting Love
by TerraGal
Summary: This is my first TT fanfic! The first few chapters will be after the episodes Aftershock, The End, and Things Change. The first chapter may be a bit boring. Mainly TerraXBB. It will start off sad, but there will be a happy ending! Comments/criticism plz!


Hello, this is TerraGal. ^^ I am a HUGE fan of the pairing TerraXBB. Me, just like other TT fans, believe that the series had ended wrong. So I'm making my own happy ending and fanfic for the show. So, uh, enjoy!~ ^^ Comments/criticism would be appreciated. ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid-afternoon. The sun was high up in the sky with no clouds in sight. The temperature was nice and so was everything else. Everybody seemed happy.

Or were they? While the people of Jump City were enjoying their day, the Teen Titans weren't. To them it was a gloomy day, a heartbreaking pain. They were shocked as to what just happened.

The Teen Titans had lost their friend Terra recently. It had been a week since her death. The Titans were taking it hard….

Robin was in the main room, watching the cloudless sky. He was deep in thought. Raven locked herself up in her room. She couldn't even read. She and Terra were becoming close friends….she had been desperately finding a spell to free Terra from her imprisoned form, but so far found none. Starfire was walking down the hallway, crying. She would always go to the mall with Terra every time Raven rejected. Cyborg was staring at his experiments. He always thought of Terra as being a rock star. He was also trying to find a solution to reverse Terra's imprisoned form, but also had no luck.

Now Beast Boy…..Beast Boy was hit the hardest. Beast Boy locked himself up in Terra's room. He was shape shifted as a dog and was curled up in a ball, lying on Terra's bed. He was deeply depressed. He couldn't stop mourning over the death of his lover. Terra would always laugh at his jokes, always hang around with him. He grew a really close bond with her.

Beast Boy was madly in love with Terra when he first met her. When she became a Teen Titan it was the best day of his life. But when he found out that Terra was a spy working for Slade, he was heartbroken. He knew Terra more than anybody else and understood that she wasn't evil deep down inside her.

Terra was simply a confused teenager who was confused about life. She was afraid of the secret she was holding….the lack of control of her powers. She was in need of supporting friends. But then Slade….he manipulated her mind with false lies about the Teen Titans. He was the one who caused her to become his apprentice and ruin her happy life. When Terra finally got Slade back and gave him a taste of his own medicine, things had already gone too far. A volcano erupted, threatening to destroy the whole city.

Yet it happened so fast….

-Flashback-

Lava can be seen spreading throughout Slade's secret hiding place. Terra had accidently caused a volcano to erupt with her powers. She was now exhausted from that sudden outburst of her powers, kneeling down on a floating rock.

Beast Boy turned around and called out to her. "Terra!"

Terra silently responded by lowering the rock down to Beast Boy's level, not looking up at him. She was still kneeling down on a floating rock.

Beast Boy continued. "Terra, come on we gotta go!" he said in a serious yet panicked voice.

But she continued to look down and responded. "I have to stay."

Beast Boy was shocked by her decision. "No!" he told her, hurt.

Terra stood up and looked at the erupting volcano. "I'm the only one who can stop it."

"Please Terra, you can't! It's too late!" Beast Boy pleaded. But Terra had forced an honest smile on her lips and looked at him, pushing a strand of hair away from her right eye. "It's never too late."

Beast Boy could feel tears filling his eyes. Terra had pulled him into one last hug and whispered in his ear, tears in her light blue eyes. "You were the best friend….I ever had."

And with that she sent him on a rock back to the other Titans. At that same exact moment he watched her with depressed eyes, not believing what was happening. Cyborg had to push Beast Boy to move and leave the place. When the Titans did reach safety, they heard Terra's last cry before everything became quiet. She was gone….

-End Flashback-

Every time Beast Boy looked back at that flashback, it hurt him even more. _You were the best friend, I ever had._ Those words kept on repeating themselves in his mind. He wanted to be more than friends with her. It probably would have happened if Slade had never butted in. Terra could have probably still been alive, having fun with her friends. Being a Teen Titan…

Beast Boy wished it hadn't happened. He wanted to joke around with her again, tell her how much she meant to him…

Just weeks ago she had joined the Teen Titans, making a great addition to the team. Now she's gone… He was at least happy that Slade was gone thanks to Terra, but he wished at the same time that that stupid volcanic eruption hadn't happened.

Beast Boy remembered that day he was about to kiss Terra. It hurt him when he was interrupted by Slade. Every time Beast Boy thought about Terra, he thought about Slade.

"This is all Slade's fault…" he told himself. He believed that Slade had written Terra's death sentence in stone.

Beast Boy remembered when he first went to Terra's imprisoned body…

-Flashback-

Starfire was holding a bouquet of fresh red roses and placed it down in front of Terra's body.

"I shall miss you, friend." Starfire said, looking down with sadness. Raven looked at her. "We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect."

Robin spoke up. "We'll bring her back…" Cyborg finished the sentence. "Someday."

Beast Boy, who was holding a plaque, placed it down in front of Terra's statue. "I'll never forget you Terra." He said in a sad voice.

On the plaque was written: Terra, A Teen Titan, A True Friend.

And with that the Teen Titans slowly began to head back home.

-End Flashback-

From that day forward, Beast Boy had been visiting Terra's quiet and gloomy tomb, talking to her as if she was still alive. He would be crying moments later after giving up on talking to her. He wished that Cyborg or Raven would come up with a solution soon to break Terra free from her statue, but so far none of them had any.

The green teenager had shape shifted back to his normal human form and grabbed the pictures that had been taken when he and Terra were out on a date. He had also grabbed the heart-shaped mirror box he had made for her and held it tightly towards himself. Terra had died a hero….That he will always remember. Terra will never be forgotten. He will always love her.

Beast Boy continued to cry, the tears flowing down like a waterfall down his cheeks. But what Beast Boy didn't realize was that he eventually cried himself to sleep.

Poor Beast Boy….


End file.
